


Creativity Takes Courage. Poetry For The Ones Who Belive.

by IrisWillowGreene



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: EmotinalRollorcoster, Love, MostlyFriendly, MyOwnWork - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Wattys2018, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisWillowGreene/pseuds/IrisWillowGreene
Summary: Original Pieces Of Poetry





	Creativity Takes Courage. Poetry For The Ones Who Belive.

If we were ants,  
The cracks in the ground would be canyons.  
If we were ants,  
Puddles are rivers, rivers are lakes, and lakes are oceans.  
If we were ants,  
We humans would be giants.  
If we were ants,  
Spiders, Bees, and Snakes would be Bullies.  
If were ants,  
All we had to do is make sure our Queen is pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Fanfiction.com and Wattpad


End file.
